1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Background
Among display panels, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is one type of flat panel display that is currently being widely used, and may include two display panels in which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, with a liquid crystal (LC) layer disposed therebetween. The LCD may display images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines the orientation of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
An alignment layer may be formed on the inner surfaces of the two display panels to align LC molecules of the LC layer. If no voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes, the LC molecules may be aligned in a predetermined direction by way of the alignment layer. With the application of a voltage to the field generating electrodes, the LC molecules may be rotated in the direction of the electric field.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art.